choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Sticking To It
Just how the graham cracker crumbles in the Appetizer Round depends on how the chefs can recover from setbacks. One contestant struggles to plate after suffering a cut, while an opponent learns that flashy knife work may not yield the best results. Then in the Entrée Round one chef breaks a plate and another chef breaks with cultural tradition by incorporating puffed rice cereal into a typical chorizo dish. Then the two finalists endeavor to make coffee bean desserts that are good to the last bite. Contestants *Luisa Fernandes, Executive Chef, Georgia's Cafe and Bakery, New York, NY *Dominick Feragola, Sous chef, Broadway East, New York, NY *David Amorelli, Executive Chef, Coffee Shop, New York, NY *Melinda Beaulieu, Private Chef and Nutritionist, New York, NY Judges *Geoffrey Zakarian *Alex Guarnaschelli *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Turkey Breast, Kirby Cucumbers, Graham Crackers Luisa did Turkey Breast with Sweet Cucumber Gazpacho. Her plate is the prettiest, and the judges love her use of the cucumber in a gazpacho. The complaint goes to the graham crackers, which turned into mush. Dominick made Five-Spice Turkey Breast w/ Tzatziki and Arugula Salad. '''Dominick is the only chef who successfully manipulates all of the basket ingredients, and the judges are frankly impressed that he finished with a cut finger. His flavors are great, although his presentation is a bit messy. David did '''Turkey Milanese with Hot Pickles. His dish is very colorful and full of flavor. Geoffrey's turkey is underseasoned and bunt, as well as some of the pickles are cut too thin and wilted. Melinda created Seared Turkey Breast w/ Onion & Cucumber Slaw. Her presentation is nice, and the flavors are good. Melinda doesn't transform the ingredients very much. The judges have no idea what Melinda is truly capable of because she didn't do very much in the dish. The judges decide that Chef Melinda 'must go first, as the dish that she presented didn't show any talent. Entrée ''Ingredients: Black Cod, Puffed Rice Cereal, Pineapple, Chorizo Dominick brought '''Crispy Cod with Pineapple Salsa. Dominick's fish is cooked the best of the round, and the judges like the big bold flavors in the dish. The big blob of sriracha is completely unneeded, and Alex found pinbones in the fish. David did Sautéed Cod with Caramelized Pineapple. '''The judges love his inventive use of the cereal as a thickener for the chorizo oil sauce, and his chorizo-bell pepper ragu. However, his ragu has lemon seeds in it, and the fish skin is burnt. Geoffrey feels that the entrée and appetizer were the same course. Luisa's dish is '''Chorizo & Chickpea Stew with Pan-Seared Cod. The dish is something right up her alley, and the stew is cooked very well and not greasy. The judges can't find the cereal at all in her dish. After examination of each of the entrées, the judges chop Chef David, feeling that his entrée was out of the same playbook as his appetizer. Dessert Ingredients: Mangos, Puff Pastry, Coffee Beans, Rose Water Luisa made Mango Napoleon with Meringue Ricotta. Luisa made a very light and silky dessert that is very personal to her, and the appearance is beautiful. Leaving the coffee beans whole in her caramel causes them to get stuck in the judges teeth. Dominick made a play on "Coffee & Donuts". The judges like his reflection of childhood in his dish, and the coffee cream is great. His donuts are a little burnt, although the maple syrup he put on helps. The judges chop Chef Dominick last because his entrée and dessert did not live up to the standards he set for himself in the appetizer, although they acknowledge that he has great talent. Luisa is made Chopped Champion. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Turkey Breast Category:Kirby Cucumbers Category:Cucumber Category:Graham Crackers Category:Pineapple Category:Chorizo Category:Mango Category:Coffee Beans Category:Puffed Rice Cereal Category:Sablefish Category:Turkey Category:Mexican Chorizo Category:Puff Pastry Category:Coffee Gallery STI Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Melinda, David, Dominck, and Luisa Luisa's Sweet Cucumber Gazpacho.png|Luisa's Appetizer Dominick's Tzatziki Salad.png|Dominick's Appeizer David's Turkey Milanese.png|David's Appetizer Melinda's 1 Knife Appetizer.png|Melinda's Appetizer Dominick's Crispy Pinbone Cod.png|Dominick's Entrée David's 2nd 1st Course.png|David's Entrée Luisa's Cod with Chorizo Chickpea Stew.png|Luisa's Entrée Luisa's Mango Napoleon.png|Luisa's Dessert Dominick's Coffee & Donuts.png|Dominick's Dessert Notes *Luisa later returned for the $50,000 Tournament. *Dominck later returned for Chopped Redemption. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Turkey Breast Category:Kirby Cucumbers Category:Cucumber Category:Graham Crackers Category:Pineapple Category:Chorizo Category:Mango Category:Coffee Beans Category:Puffed Rice Cereal Category:Sablefish Category:Turkey Category:Mexican Chorizo Category:Puff Pastry Category:Coffee